


Как Супермен

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Самая красивая, сильная и волшебная девушка. В неё влюблены многие. Иногда она в очках и с ребёнком. Такую её любит один единственный.
Relationships: Kunieda Aoi/Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 3





	Как Супермен

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-19, WTF Beelzebub 2019

Все друзья и приятели наперебой радовали его «открытием», что он чертовски похож на Огу, а значит, Королева куда ближе, чем можно представить. Сам Акахоши раздражённо думал, что всё наоборот и это хреновый расклад: подкатить к Королеве, когда у тебя лицо того, в кого она безответно влюблена. И вот уже вместо того, чтобы сочинять красивое признание в любви или набраться смелости пригласить Куниеду на свидание, он опять горел одним-единственным желанием — набить Оге морду. Причём непонятно, за что в первую очередь: за то, что Ога расстраивает Куниеду, или за то, что сам Акахоши слишком уж похож, но, конечно, не Ога. Реально бесит!

А вот Айба был романтиком и вместе с тем реалистом. Про Огу он вообще не думал, потому что тот не думал про прекрасную Куниеду. Сам же Айба… ох. В его мечтах и фантазиях была одна Куниеда. Ну, конечно, не одна — с ним вместе. Рыжий закат подмигивал влюблённым, волны тихо накатывали на берег, Айба нежно целовал Куниеду, та отвечала ему и обнимала за шею. Вечером на пляже было прохладно, поэтому Айба накидывал свою куртку на плечи Куниеде, такой милой, красивой, соблазнительной Куние… ой. Конечно, всё заканчивалось тем, что Айбу резко дёргала сидящая на плечах сестрёнка Чиё и требовала его безраздельного внимания. Приходилось возвращаться в реальность. Но всё было в порядке. Ведь Айба уже распланировал, что летом поедет в Ишияму, а пока заказывал для Куниеды розы, белые астры и сладости, которые ей доставляла курьерская служба. Айба упорный и хорош собой. Он знал это и шёл к своей цели. А его мелкая строила планы на Вельзи и соперницу Футабу. И кто Айба такой, чтобы ей мешать?

Ога же ничего не планировал. И когда Куниеда Аой смущённо краснела, а Фуруичи стонал, что Ога упускает такие шикарные шансы, он лишь пожимал плечами. Ну бывает, подумаешь, у Куниеды вообще температура часто скачет. Это у них с Куние семейное. А с Куние, милой трогательной девушкой, которую Ога повстречал в парке, он очень любил проводить время вместе. Куние была похожа на Куниеду, но только характер у неё был мягче, а ходила она в миленьких платьицах, юбках и кофточках, носила очки в красной оправе и гуляла с мелким Котой, новым лучшим другом Вельзи. Они вчетвером хорошенько могли повеселиться. Вельзи души не чаял в Коте, а Оге рядом с Куние было приятно, немного волнительно и всё же спокойно. Эти прогулки, эти приключения в парке уж точно лучше всяких непонятных свиданий, на которые ему намекал Фуруичи и на которые иногда пыталась позвать Куниеда. Тогда Ога притворялся дуб дубом, очень уж неловко было. Всё он знал: как на Куниеду другие смотрели и как она смотрела на него, но он-то смотрел на Куние и променять их встречи в парке ни на что и ни за что не хотел.

Время близилось к лету, когда однажды Ога с Вельзи и Фуруичи случайно встретили у славного магазинчика с мороженым Куние с Котой. И Фуруичи почему-то восхитился:

— Привет, Куниеда! Тебе очень идут очки!

Куние смущённо заалела и объяснила, что никакая она не Куниеда. Ога поддакнул. Фуруичи долго рассматривал Куние и Огу поочерёдно, а затем довольно хмыкнул и вежливо извинился, что обознался. Но рожа у него была хитрющая. Ога промолчал, чтобы не смущать Куние ещё сильнее. А вот дома уже припёр Фуруичи к стенке. Ну или так ему казалось поначалу. Потому что на самом деле это им Фуруичи чуть стену не пробил. В прямом и переносном смысле, у Оги аж дух перехватило. Потому что Фуруичи открыл ему чужую страшную тайну: Куниеда Аой и Куние — один человек. Ога сначала не верил и понимать этого не хотел, но Фуруичи смог привести ему убийственный аргумент. Куниеда-Куние, она как Супермен: в очках и без. Вот тогда Оге стало по-настоящему неловко. Куние была не только прекрасна, она была гением маскировки. И ещё — Куниеду знали и любили многие, а вот Куние была только его.


End file.
